projecthecatefandomcom-20200214-history
Project Hecate Wiki:Blocking Policy
The is continually revising our policies. If you locate any unwritten rule that should be clarified, use the talk page to make a proposal Blocking is the means by which an administrator prevents a user account or IP address/range from editing the PH Wiki. Blocks are preventive rather than punitive measures used to prevent damage by dealing with vandalism and enforcing the MCU Wiki's policies. Block duration may vary, depending on the severity and longevity of vandalism, but in most instances, a block can be lifted if the editor agrees to stop the damaging behavior. Because of the dynamic nature of IPs, and the related risk of collateral damage, most blocks should be in the range of 24 hours to 1 month, with exceptions noted below. Only in very rare cases should non-proxy IPs be blocked for more than three months. When considering blocking, it is important to remember the axiom "Never attribute to malice what can be attributed to stupidity" — article blanking or addition of fanon may be just a well-meant attempt to remove inaccurate information or expand the encyclopedia. Always assume good faith, but remember that the rules apply to everyone equally. Reasons for Blocking * Vandalism: Vandalism is defined as any bad-faith edit made with the intent to lower the quality of the wiki or disrupt the functioning of the community. In most cases, users should be warned prior to blocking, though final discretion is left to the administrators. * Spam: Posting irrelevant spam links in articles, or creating articles which are entirely spam is grounds for an infinite block (for registered users) or a shorter-term IP block. * Move vandalism: Page move vandalism (moving an article to a nonsensical or inappropriate title) is grounds for immediate indefinite bans. * Inappropriate account naming: Creating an inappropriate account name - be it in terms of user impersonation/insult, or general rudeness/obscenity is also grounds for a no-warning infinite block. * Disruption: Users who disrupt the wiki (be it via changing other people's comments, making misleading edits, or harassing other users) may also be blocked. * Copyright violations: Users who continually post copyrighted material despite being warned should be blocked so as to prevent further violations. * Blanking pages: Users should typically be warned prior to being blocked for page blanking, except in extreme cases where the blanking is obviously being done with malicious intent - i.e. 4 articles blanked in one minute. That also includes removing other people's messages from the message wall. When a message is left, it is meant to stay, unless it was left by a vandal. * Making empty pages: Pages with no content are useless. Excuses like "I made it so others could fill it" are unacceptable. * Fanon: users adding fanon should almost always be warned prior to blocking. Repeatedly posting fanon after being told to stop is grounds for a short-term block. * Personal attacks: Users attacking other editors personally (in regards to anything) should be given one warning prior to a cool-off ban. The length of the ban is dependent on the severity of personal attacks. * Posting personal information: the posting of personal information regarding other people (i.e. their home address, phone number, etc.) is unacceptable, and will be enforced with blocks. Users doing so should be warned and blocked if they continue. * Editing only user pages and not articles: Users that consistently edit and add to their user pages and subpages without contribution to the main article namespace will be warned and then blocked. As this is a sensitive issue, good judgment should be made pertaining to the user in question and whether or not it is likely that they will actually contribute to the main article space after a warning and a block. * Abuse of file upload function: Policies for uploading images are clearly stated on the image use policy and user page policy pages. * Profanity on forums and talk pages are not allowed. This is a decent Wikia, not a street. Block Length Guidelines With the exceptions noted above, an administrator may block any user that they determine is a detriment to the project. Final discretion is left to the blocking administrator on a case-by-case basis. Blocks on Other Wikis Administrators reserve the right to block a user because he has been blocked on another wiki within the Wikia network. There are some reasons to apply this right: *An user could be involved in a "rolling" attack on Wikia wikis, in which he vandalizes a series of wikis. *An user could have demonstrated a pattern of behavior at another site that is plainly in violation of the rules of the Project Hecate Wiki. Of course, being blocked on another site does not automatically mean that a user is going to be blocked here. Sometimes administrators on other sites act with haste or malice. Administrators will review each situation on a case-by-case basis. Category:Project Hecate Wiki Policies